


Give Me A Hand (Or Two)

by KingOfWhispers



Series: We Won (Or We Think We Did) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Gen, Mild Gore, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technically This Could Be Canon, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfWhispers/pseuds/KingOfWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel loves her brother very much. (This isn't always healthy for her.)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Hand (Or Two)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a translation in Russian thanks to ButaLover that can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4750835
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable works. I am not Alex Hirsch.

* * *

 

It started like this.

 

* * *

 

_Mabel was wandering around the crowded train station in confusion. Weren't they supposed to take a bus back to Piedmont?_

**_Go find Dipper._ **

_She was suddenly moved by the urge to locate her brother. Mabel had to find him immediately._ _Something bad was going to happen, and she had to make sure Dipper would be okay._

**_Behind you!_ **

_The sweater-adorned girl whirled around, pushing past the hordes of people that seemed to vanish once they were out of her way._

**_Eenie._ **

_She ran, shoving people aside carelessly, not noticing how little substance they held as the faceless crowd broke into shards of warped brick and mortar._

**_Meenie._ **

_Mabel broke free of the rubble--the rabble--and ran towards the brown-haired boy at the end of the platform, determination and panic slowly being replaced by relief and a strange, unidentifiable dread._

**_Miney._ **

_Dipper turned towards her, a soft, awkward smile on his lips, and he tripped slightly, shocked as he--_

**_Moe._ **

_\--fell backwards onto the tracks. Her heart stopped before pounding so harshly that she couldn't breathe._

**_Save him!_ **

_The girl dashed forward, throwing her hand out to help her brother up as the train whistle blared ominously._

**_Well._ **

_The twins grasped hands desperately, pulling and yanking and TRYING SO HARD TO--_

**_That just won't do._ **

_A train roared out of the soaring archway, plowing into Dipper, taking him away from her. No? She still had him; she was holding his hand in hers, with his little writer's callouses digging slightly into her palm and something warm splattered on her face--_

**_Does it hurt?_ **

_Mabel had him; she was holding his hand._

**_It must hurt._ **

_Only his hand, only his arm, there was blood dripping from the jagged stump where his shoulder should be, where his BODY SHOULD BE--_

**_I've heard love does that._ **

_She slowly sank to her knees on the empty train station platform, covered in the wet, warm liquid--warm like the choking feeling in the hollow of her throat--holding the bloody limb to her chest, crying? Laughing? Screaming? Mabel couldn't tell, her eyes were closed, and her ears must be, too._

**_Wake up._ **

_The crying girl opened her eyes._

 

* * *

 

Mabel jerked up out of her bed and stumbled to the bed across from hers in the attic room.

She slumped onto the previously-sleeping form of her brother with a breathless wail, and Dipper held his shaking sister without saying a word.

It wasn't healthy to avoid talking about it.

But Mabel wasn't the only one had nightmares, and Dipper understood.

 

* * *

 

"Love was the most savage monster of all." ~Rick Riordan (The House of Hades)


End file.
